Meet Goth Ken
by Mercy D'Angelo
Summary: Ken has gon Gothic and Dear Tk is hidding a dangerous secret. Ken wants to exspress himself and he has found a strange way to do it.


Mercy: I back again, but with powerful friends

Mercy: I back again, but with powerful friends. Goth Ken.

Goth Ken: You rang evil one.

Mercy: Yes I did. Where is Kaiser Tk?

Goth Ken: Out trying to take over the digital world, after I warned him you would be pissed if he did.

Mercy: Nice. I will talk with him once he gets back.

Wormmon: Mercy doesn't own digimon, but Goth Ken and Kaiser Tk are purely her idea.

Mercy: You know it Wormmon.

Ken Ichijouji sat on his bed as he cut the fingers off of a pair of black leather gloves. His normal gray attire was gone and replaced by a black sleeveless t-shirt with the words 'Got blood?' on the back and black shorts that just went past his knees. At the moment he was barefoot, busy with making himself a pair of gloves so he could touch, but also have a better grip.

_Everyone thinks I'm the innocent child. Protected from the real world. Well I'm not. I know more than more small brained adults. I will show them. I will express myself in the only way I know how. I'm going gothic. The Kaiser would have made a good Goth. Soon I shall be a Goth and prove to everyone not to underestimate me._

Ken finished with his cutting and slipped on the gloves as she smiled. He looked at himself in his mirror and grinned as he outlined his eyes with charcoal black eyeliner.

"Perfect. Now to show the world the new me," Ken said as he headed out of his room and out of the house to meet up with the other digidestined.

Miyako spotted Ken in his new attire and nearly fainted as the others soon saw him. Hikari stood next to Tk and they held hands, as Daisuke looked Ken over. Iori stood over a fainted Miyako and fanned her until she woke up again.

"Ken, what is with the wardrobe change," Daisuke asked as Ken looked at him with a sinister smile on his face.

"I need a change, to open everyone's eyes and get them to realize I am not a mama's boy. I will not let any one push me around anymore," Ken hissed as he pulled out a pair of gold frame sunglasses with purple lens.

"Great, the Kaiser is back, but in a stranger way. Just what we need, a crazed Ken with an evil attitude," Tk said as he hugged Hikari a bit to let her know she was safe.

Ken walked over to Tk and pulled him close by his shirt as he frowned. He smiled at Tk and moved him closer so their cheeks where touching, allowing Ken to whisper into Tk's ear.

"Maybe I should tell Hikari about you being the new Digimon Kaiser and your plan to make her your Empress," Ken whispered into Tk's ear as he grinned.

"No, don't do that. I will keep quiet, if you do the same," Tk whispered back as he frowned.

"Deal, my fellow evil genius," Ken whispered as he let Tk go and walked off.

Ken headed to the park and sat by the fountain as he tried to relax from the stress the others had put on him. He closed his eyes and listened to the fountain as he let a small smile cross his face. He jerked out of his blissful darkness as someone touched his shoulder and turned to looks at the foolish mortal. Daisuke stood silently behind him with one comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want, goggle boy," Ken hissed as she shrugged way from Daisuke's touch.

"I just wanted to let you know that even with the new clothes and attitude, you are still Ken. A digidestined and member of those out to save the digital world," Daisuke said as he smiled at Ken.

Ken drifted back into his thought and Daisuke soon left so he could be alone with his darkness. He headed back home as it got late and ate dinner in his room.

_The other digidestined took it well as can be expected. Daisuke was more understanding that I thought he would be and poor Tk still has not told Hikari about his unsupervised time in the digital world. Digimon Kaiser Tk, what a scary thought. He is worst than me in the evil department and twice as cruel when disobeyed. I pity Patamon; even Wormmon was not as badly treated as him._

Ken stripped down to his boxer (black with glow in the dark skulls) and went to bed as evil thoughts ran through his head. Daisuke was also asleep as thought of loving a certain gothic retired Kaiser crawled through his goggle wearing head.

~End~


End file.
